


Recurring Nightmare

by catwonnie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i did not proofread so beware of bad writing, i wrote this a few days ago for fun ig, jay hates dark places, jay is endeared by it, sunjay angst yuh, sunoo teases him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwonnie/pseuds/catwonnie
Summary: If it was a nightmare, why did it feel so real to kiss you?The warmth felt somewhat the same when we hugged that very night before you left me.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Recurring Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ^^
> 
> i was gonna write more last month, but i lost all motivation. but somehow i was able to write this shit :p
> 
> this was very rushed so please excuse the bad writing, not very proud of it but here is some sunjay angst because why not
> 
> enjoy!~

The older spun the wheel as he parks the car in front of Sunoo's house. Jay looked over to his car window to see if he parked the car correctly, which he did.

So Jay held the gear and pushed it up to "idle", stopping the car in it's spot.

His eyes then trailed to Sunoo who was on the older's phone looking through their pictures they took together at the Amusement Park that they went to earlier today.

"Hey hyung! We look good here, right?" Sunoo said happily smiling at Jay and back to the photo.

Jay leaned over the gear to his own phone to see a picture of them together, holding up peace signs and sweetly smiling. Seeing that made Jay's features lit up.

"We sure do." Jay responded.

He really had a great time there with Sunoo, and Jay's glad that latter felt the same. It was the older's treat afterall. 

They both have been very distant from each other because of exams this whole week. And now that exam week is over, Jay decided to bring Sunoo along with him to the Amusement Park.

"Jay hyung! Look! It's a monkey!" He snickers as he shows a picture of Jay eating a banana, it didn't offend him though. Infact he was endeared by the younger. 

Jay would never get angry at Sunoo, he's too _whipped_ to do that anyways.

However, Sunoo didn't notice. He was busy laughing and giggling at the photo he took of Jay. Those sounds that left Sunoo's mouth were like _music_ to Jay's ears. He could listen to that beautiful instrumental sound _forever_.

Unfortunately though he couldn't. Sunoo had to go home now, it's the reason why they're here in front of Sunoo's house in the first place.

Jay just needs to ask Sunoo to do something for him before he leaves.

"Oh! And Sunoo uh can you..." Jay murmured as he scratches his nape, hesitant to ask the younger something.

Sunoo humed in response while still looking at the screen, scanning all the photos he took of Jay with his eyes and smiling to himself.

"You know what I always want whenever I drop you off at your house..."

Sunoo _immediately_ knew what Jay wanted as soon as he said that and set the phone down on his lap to give him a big, sweet hug that Jay always adores. The hug that makes him feel at _ease_ , feel at _home_.

As Sunoo was about to break away from the hug, Jay stopped him from doing so and held the younger in his arms. The older's arm was behind Sunoo's back, noses touching, their breathing were in sync from what Jay could hear.

At that distance, Jay wanted to kiss Sunoo's plumpy, _kissable_ lips of his so, so badly. He couldn't find the time to before, plus Jay couldn't even confess to the younger. He's _too_ scared to.

But he feels _somewhat confident_ this time and decided to just go for it. There is no need for words right now, Jay can just _show_ him how he feels about him.

"No, not that this time Sunoo." He smiled while looking at the younger who had one of his eyebrow raised.

"W-What do you mean hyung?" Sunoo innocently said asked, still stuttering because of how close they are right now.

"This." And Jay showed him what he wanted.

A kiss.

Sunoo was initially in shock, a pink blush rising up, eyes widening but slowly returned back to normal and was able kissed him back. Then he just completely _melted_ in Jay's arms.

There were no sign of resisting from the younger so Jay thought that he may have the same feelings too.

Sunoo slowly closed his eyes and Jay did the same as well soon after. But then it all went _black_. It was as black as a blackhole. Jay didn't know where he was and cried for help, but there was no response to his _cries of terror_.

He was so scared. Jay didn't know what to do, there was nobody to help him. He was utterly _helpless_ , he kept telling himself to calm his breathing down but everytime he does that his breathing sharpens, in and out.

Jay was just in a pit of darkness, sitting there all alone, no one to help him.

He wanted Sunoo to be by his side, to hug him, to make him feel at ease like he always does. Jay didn't know where to go and why it was happening. The older was so confused yet scared at the same time.

The latter kept _screamming_ for Sunoo, his mom, anybody and at the same time trying to keep calm. But to no response. 

He doesn't like being alone in this kind of _"environment",_ he was absolutely terrified.

Jay started crying, tears flowing down his cheeks and onto his black hoodie. His breathing became _heavy_ and hitched every time he cries.

He wanted to leave so badly but Jay didn't know how to. He couldn't do so anyways.

Then suddenly Jay woke up in his car, arms on top of the wheel, head on top of his arms and oddly, no tears.

Jay thought that it was just a nightmare and ignored it. But he didn't dismiss the silence in the thin air. Usually Sunoo would be telling him to wake up by now, but this time he _didn't_.

He rose up from the wheel and turned his head to the right where Sunoo should be.

But he wasn't there.

It was _odd_ , to say the least. Jay was just in the middle of kissing him and he just, disappeared? It was unlike of Sunoo to disappear without telling him.

Jay began to worry and panic. 

He got his phone out and called his friend, Sunghoon, who was also Sunoo's older brother.

He dialed Sunghoon's number, raised the phone up to his ear, ready to talk to him. Jay waited impatiently until he heard the younger's voice. Tapping his right feet over and over.

While waiting though, he couldn't stop thinking about where Sunoo could've been.

What if he got kidnapped? What if he left him at the Amusement Park? What if he forgot to bring him over and just slept in his car?

A lot of scenarios played inside his head, and Jay got petrified of each one of them. Yet he still thinks of more things that could've happened to Sunoo. Maybe his mind was trying to make him feel _guilty_.

"Oh! Hi hyung! What did you need?" Sunghoon can be heard over the phone.

"Ah! Sunghoon how are you?" Jay responded.

"Not doing that good, but fine. You?" Sunghoon says.

"I'm good just a little worried..." Jay nervously said.

"Worried about what hyung?" Sunghoon asked.

"I just went to the Amusement Park with Sunoo and now he's gone. I....I can't find him Sunghoon.." Jay stuttered as one single tear falls down his cheeks.

There was no response from Sunghoon for a while and the silence soon filled the air. Jay was getting uncomfortable with it. 

He was so nervous to say anything though, Jay was just waiting for Sunghoon to respond back to him.

But it's understandable though. Sunoo is no where to be seen and Jay was the _only one_ who last saw him. He was responsible of Sunoo's whereabouts. Of course Sunghoon would be devastated.

Finally he heard his voice. It was a bit shaky and weak, like he's been crying.

"Hyung...h-he passed away a week ago.." The words that left Sunghoon's mouth through the phone finally hit Jay.

It was his recurring dream he's been having for three days in a row, fourth now.

The last time that Jay saw Sunoo was in an Amusement Park, on the 8th of July. Both of them had a great time together that day. 

Sunoo was usually the one who takes the most pictures and the latter would be the model. But for some reason they switched roles that day and Sunoo insisted that Jay took photos of him.

Jay didn't know why he did this, the older thought it was just for a change. He didn't complain though, Jay got a lot of Sunoo's pictures in his phone to look at forever.

But he knows why Sunoo did that now.

Sunoo wanted Jay to have multiple photos of him in his phone so he won't miss him that much when he's gone. He wanted to spend more time with him that week so Jay can have good memories together before he passed.

That's why they went out together for seven days straight, took multiple pictures of each other, held hands under the moonlight, had dinner in a fancy restaurant, slept over at Jay's house, and went to the beach together.

In those seven days, Jay could only bring up the courage to confess to Sunoo about his feelings for him on Sunoo's last day alive. Jay wished he went sooner so they could've kissed longer than just a minute.

But he didn't know. 

Jay didn't know he would lose him after the seventh day. Why couldn't he have seen the signs of Sunoo's health decreasing? Why didn't he realize why the younger accepted to hangout with Jay when he's busy with school?

All Jay has now is Sunoo's pictures and Jay's happy memories of him and Sunoo. He misses him so much. Jay cried every night since his death, his tears were all over his homework and his bed or wherever he was alone.

Now he's starting to dream about Sunoo and his last meeting with him, which was in his own car.

He wants his "dreams" to stop, it's making him go insane as the nights pass by. The last three days were the same too.

Jay would fall asleep, dream about Sunoo in the car with him, wake up, and call Sunghoon where he went.

"Hyung, you've been like this for four days now...It's worrying me." Sunghoon said.

"I'm....fine...Sunghoon. Don't worry about me." Jay murmured as he ends the call.

Is he going to have these dreams forever?

Or, these nightmares perhaps..?


End file.
